


Team up

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, awkward first meeting with Yousef's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana meets Yousef's teenage sister for the first time and it's not as easy as Sana would have wanted it to be.They figure it out, though.





	1. Chapter 1

Sana arrived at the Acar house earlier than she was expected. She is so nervous that she'd rather wait twenty minutes at the door before ringing the bell instead of there being the smallest chance of her being late.

Yousef and Sana have been dating for about a month now, their parents knew of it of course. Since their parents knew each other anyway, thanks to Elias and Yousef being best friends since their childhood, there was not this weird thing of meeting the parents of your boyfriend for the first time. The conversation of telling them about their relationship was weird, honestly, it was but his parents are both so sweet that it went okay.

The thing now is that Sana has to meet Yousef's sister, Derya. She can't believe she never met her. While Sana is always hanging out with her brother, she never does. Maybe because they have a bigger age difference or maybe because she just has completely different interests. Sana really doesn't know because according to Yousef and his mother Derya and Yousef are very close. Still, she has never met her before. Not properly, at least. Only in passing.

But if it went well with Yousef's parents, there is a big chance that it'll go well with his sister.

"Sana?", someone shouts from the backyard. Sana knows it's Yousef; she'd be able to identify his voice anywhere.

Instead of ringing the doorbell, 10 minutes early, Sana walks around the house and meets Yousef there. His head stuck into a small cabin that probably is an additional storage room. It's quite funny seeing Yousef stick is whole upper body in there.

"Hi.", Sana says.

Yousef quickly turns around and stops in his tracks. His eyes widen and his eyes wander up Sana's body.

"Wow.", is all he can say for a few seconds. He knows that Sana is beautiful like no other but today she is especially pretty. He can't take his eyes off of her and closes the distance between them with two big strides and hugs his girlfriend. When they part he tells her: "You look very beautiful!"

With that he makes Sana blush and look at the ground to try and hide her smile. Yousef loves that he can have an effect like this on her.

"Okay, can I help?", Sana completely changes the topic of the conversation. Yousef grins to himself and looks back at the small cabin.

"I was searching for the drinks my mom put out here to cool but I can't find them.", Yousef says while looking back into the cupboard. Sana looks at Yousef and then at the ground, right next to the door. She laughs which makes Yousef raise his eyebrows at her.

She points at the sodas in their packaging right next to the door: "Do you mean those, right next to you?"

This time Yousef shakes his head a little embarrassed but it doesn't hold long. He doesn't care. He picks up most of it because Sana has already a bag in her hand and then Sana takes the rest.

They enter the house and Sana is immediately greeted by the smell of amazing food. Her stomach starts to grumble even though she is not even that hungry. She would marry Yousef right now if it meant she could eat the amazing food his mom or he makes every day.

"Hello, Sana! Dear, how are you? Doing well I hope? How are your mom and dad?", Yousef's mother instantly asks Sana, as soon as she enters the kitchen right after Yousef. They put the sodas down on the kitchen counter and while Yousef goes to check what's in all those pots Sana's mother walks over to Sana and embraces her in a big hug.

"I'm really well, thank you! And mom and dad are well and told me to say hello from them and also give you this.", Sana says and hands her the box with M'hanncha Sana's mother made.

"Oh, this is so nice of them. Tell them I said thank you, will you?", she says and hugs Sana close for a moment and then goes back to the stove.

Yousef's mother is one of the sweetest women Sana has ever met and being around her makes her always happy.   
However, when she turns around, she sees another Acar family member. But this one doesn't look at all happy.

Derya looks from her mother to Sana and then to her older brother who is stealing some of the dessert for later. She doesn't look impressed with anything at all and Sana's stomach sinks. She thought this would be easy but the first look already kills her. Derya looks Sana up and down but doesn't indicate anything of what she is thinking.

Sana is older, she is the guest in this house, so she steps forward and says: "Hi, Derya! How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Derya crosses her arms over her chest and shows Sana a small, not very convincing smile, and answers with as simple: "Hi."

Sana hears Yousef says: "Derya.", with a distinctive undertone. Sana knows it too well. It's the same tone Elias uses when she is supposed to behave better than she wants to. So does this mean that Derya doesn't like Sana? Before, that was not a big question, they only saw each other in passing. Now it's important.

"I have to study a bit more. Call me when dinner is ready.", Yousef's little sister says and turns around on her heel and leaves the kitchen. All Sana can do is stand there, not knowing what to do. She really wanted his sister to like her. She's in with Yousef for the long run. His family liking her is very important to her. But this first encounter doesn't promise much.

"Hey, are you okay?", Yousef asks Sana and stands in front of her. He is aware that his mother is in the same room and probably has her ears directed at them but he doesn't care. His mom is very supportive of their relationship, she loves Sana.

Sana looks up at him and smiles. The smile doesn't convince Yousef, though. Yousef understands what the problem is.

"Sana, don't worry. Derya needs a bit of time until she gets to know people. And I'm sure she'll love you once you spend time together.", his reassuring words help a little but not enough for Sana to relax. She actually thought this would go fine, why was she so sure of herself? "My parents love you, so will she."

Sana just nods and turns around to Yousef's mother to ask if she can help in any way.

Yousef coughs: "You can't cook.", and is met with a glare from Sana. He lifts his hands defensively and laughs.

While Sana doesn't say anything to that, his mother does: "Leave the girl alone. You'll cook for you two."

See, that's why Sana loves her so much. She's just really great. This time Yousef glares at Sana, just playfully of course.

"You can't just team up on me with my mom.", he acts really offended and then starts grinning mischievously. "Maybe it's better if Derya doesn't like you, then."

Sana gasps and lightly hits him on his arm: "Don't even joke about that! That would be awful. You're best friends with my brother! It would be at least nice if I got along with your sister!"

Not much later Yousef's father arrives home too and they sit down to eat. The parents at each end of the table. Yousef on one side, Derya across from him. Sana next to him.

"So Sana, how are your studies going?", Yousef's father asks. 

Sana looks at him with a small smile. This is probably how Yousef will look when he is his father's age now. They look so similar, it's astonishing. 

"Pretty good. I just got back the results for my last exams and am starting to prepare for the last one for this year.", Sana answers. The Acar family is very friendly. They are all like Yousef, very kind. Even though Sana has not spoken to Derya much and she doesn't seem to like Sana much, Sana can see Yousef in her mannerisms and the way she listens to people talk. 

"Are you satisfied with your results, then?", Yousef's mother asks. 

Yousef watches how Sana nods a little. "Yes, they were pretty good. Some could have been better but overall I'm happy about them."

Yousef rolls his eyes at Sana's modesty and takes it upon him to tell his parents how it really is. "Actually, she is just being modest. She passed all of the exams with very good grades and what she means by 'could have been better' is getting all points plus bonus points."

Sana's head snaps to his direction and she looks at him widening her eyes and shaking her head lightly. He doesn't have to do that; make her look like an overachiever. She is one, she doesn't mind that. But she also sees how Derya looks at her with her eyes narrowed and a sceptical look directed at Sana. 

Yousef's parents laugh about that and his father says: "That's good! If you still want to be a surgeon like your dad you'll need every point you can get and from what I've heard you study a lot to achieve that."

Sana smiles with a bashful smile and looks down at her plate, getting shy. Yousef looks at her and can't help himself and smiles. His parents like her, that's really important to him. They are in it for the long run, after all. Maybe Sana shouldn't have dressed this nicely. He can barely keep his eyes off of her. But when he finally manages, he looks at his little sister sitting across from him. Derya eats slowly and looks at Sana from time to time.

Yousef knows why Derya is being like this. Usually she is all rainbows and sunshine. She is just unsure about Sana because she doesn't want him to get hurt. He told her he is happier with Sana than he ever was but she still had to see it herself. So when he meets his younger sister's eyes he smiles at her brightly and she smiles back.

"You know, Derya is thinking of going to Nissen next year!", Yousef says, looking at his sister first and then turning to Sana. 

Sana perks up and turns to Derya: "Really?"

Derya glares at her brother and reluctantly nods at Sana. "Maybe. I'm not sure, yet."

Derya can see how much her older brother cares for Sana. All this time they were sitting at this table his eyes kept finding her, smiling at whatever she says really fondly, paying attention. Even before she came over he was all giddy and excited and whenever he came back from a date with her or just hanging out at Elias' house he was super happy. But she has also seen him be really down because of the same girl. Of course he didn't tell his sister everything but for some time it seemed like Sana was playing with his feelings and that Derya would never understand. How can this one girl make her brother so happy but had made him so miserable before?

She is too perfect, Derya thinks.

Sana is really pretty, apparently very smart, super polite and thanks to Yousef raving about one of Sana's basketball matches a few days ago, Derya knows how fit Sana is. She can't be this perfect and not have something about her that could make her older brother hurt. Sana is the first girlfriend Yousef ever introduced to his family. Derya is not sure if she is really the only girl he ever dated but she suspects that. Looking back, Yousef had always mentioned Sana in one way or another.

Derya is so deep in thoughts that she is surprised when Sana answers her. Sana turns completely to Yousef's sister and seems to be really interested in what she has to say.

"Well, I can tell you that Nissen is really good! But ask someone else at Nissen and they might answer completely different. Which schools did you think of other than that?", Sana says.

Derya's very stoic look crumbles a little when Sana shows actual interest in what she has to say.

"Bakka and Steinerskole. Those three are pretty good and not far from home.", Derya says. Sana forgets her food for a moment and gives Derya all her attention. It's not something she chooses to do it just happens naturally. 

While the two girls talk, the rest of the Acar family eats and listens. 

"Well, for Bakka you can ask your brother how it was and someone from my Basketball team goes to Steiner. So I could ask her to give you her opinion on the school. Because the websites are not trustworthy." Sana knows how hard it is to choose a school. She had so many options because there are so many secondary schools in Oslo but she had Jamilla and Elias tell her of their schools and went to see them herself and decided that way.

Derya starts smiling and leans forward in her seat. Yousef notices it immediately and smiles to himself. He knew it. Once these two girls start talking, they would get along well. 

"You really would do that? That would be great!", his little sister says excitedly and looks at him for a second: "No offense but I kind of don't think about Bakka anymore so it's between the other two schools!"

Yousef acts all offended and dramatically raises his eyebrows at his sister: "What is wrong with Bakka?"

"Abi, they took you. So I don't know if that is the best choice.", Derya challenges her brother. This 14, almost 15, years old girl loves having these small 'fights' with her brother because it makes their parents think that they are actually fighting while the siblings know for sure that it's not to be taken serious.

Yousef shakes his head at his sister and before he can answer, Sana adds in a small voice, unsure if she should say something: "And Elias. So you know.., it's possible that there's something wrong with that school."

Derya looks from Sana to Yousef and grins at him victoriously. "Ha! See! Even your girlfriend says so!"

Sana smiles at Derya and for the first time today she is not answered with a frown but a smile. A small one. But it is a smile. That makes Sana grin immediately and she feels really happy. And she can't really hide that. Yousef notices how Sana's smile grows once his sister lets her mask fall. 

"Okay, then don't go to Bakka. I don't care. I'm not there anyway."

"Aww, Yousef. Don't pout. It's okay that your sister doesn't want to go to the school you went to.", Sana says in an innocent tone.

His parents laugh at that while Derya just smirks. 

Yousef turns in his chair, to be able to look at Sana. "Oh yeah? You should've seen Elias when you decided to go to Nissen and not to our school."

Sana furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Her brother didn't care which school she went to. It's not like they would have seen each other often there. He's in an older grade.   
"He didn't care about that.", Sana shrugs her shoulders. 

Yousef laughs and shakes his head. "You think so? He did care. He talked about you choosing Nissen over going to school with him every day for weeks. Weeks!"

Now he was the one having fun teasing someone about their sibling. Yousef watches how Sana shakes her head at first and then stops to think. She really didn't know that Elias didn't like her decision? Well, he probably didn't tell her and the next time Yousef sees his best friend, he will definitely enjoy teasing him about it. 

"Are you serious?", Sana asks really surprised which makes the whole table laugh. 

After dinner the Acar parents go to sit in the backyard to drink their tea there. Cleaning up is on the teenagers then. Neither of them mind, right now. Yousef doesn't care, he is just happy that Sana is not going home yet and Derya actually enjoys spending time with Sana. A little bit. She is more fun than Derya wanted her to be. 

"Noo, don't. Yousef. Don't..", Sana says and backs away from him. Nobody should ever give him dish soap, ever. He uses too much of it and then proceeds to rub it all in Sana's face. She covers her face with her hands and says: "O my God, you spend so much time with children at your work that you have become one again!"

"He never stopped being one!", Derya comments from her seat at the table. She had managed to get off dishes duty today. To be honest, Yousef and Sana are disgustingly cute with each other and probably didn't even notice. 

Sana laughs, throwing her head back. Derya sees how Yousef looks at Sana adoringly in one second and how he puts bubbles on her cheek in the next second. 

Derya could see it in Sana's eyes that she would immediately strike back but she gets a text. She takes her phone out of her pocket, reads it and looks up at Yousef who went back to doing the dishes. 

"It's Elias. He'll be here in five minutes."

"I could've walked you home."

"It's fine, we're going to our older brother's house."

"I'll walk you out."

They both wash their hands; Sana goes to take her stuff and then returns to the kitchen where Derya is still sitting. 

"It was really nice seeing you!", Sana says to Yousef's little sister. She really enjoyed it, despite the hard start. Towards the end of the evening they really had fun. "And you should come over some time. Just tag along when your brother comes."

Derya smiles at the older girl and shakes her head a little: "I don't want to be a bother."

Sana quickly shakes her head but Yousef starts to answer faster than she does: "Derya, the Bakkoush house is for the boys and I what our home is to you and your friends."

Sana looks at Yousef with a smile but rolls her eyes at him. She then looks at his sister and agrees: "They really are there all the time. And you're welcome, too. Really."

Yousef and Sana walk out of the house and as soon as Yousef closes the door behind them, he turns to Sana with a wide grin. That makes Sana smile too but she looks at him questioningly. 

"What?"

"You really teamed up on me with my whole family.", he says in the most serious tone he can bring himself to use now.

Sana starts laughing and he joins her. He knows that she was worried about Derya but he was right earlier and is really happy about it. 

"What can I say? Apparently I'm likeable.", Sana says laughingly.

Yousef nods. He has never seen someone like Sana and that she's likeable is an understatement to him. "You definitely are."

"Prepare yourself, they'll love me more than you one day.", Sana jokes but loves how it sounds. 'One day'. One day in months, years, decades.

Yousef is too overwhelmed by Sana looking at him so lovingly, being as pretty as ever and joking about that  _one day_ in their future together to retort anything sarcastic. Instead he says what he really thinks.

"I don't doubt it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousef's little sister meets the Girl Squad.

**Yousef:** Are you home? :)

 **Sana:** Yeah, why? Aren't you coming here anyway to meet Elias?

 **Yousef:** I am. 

              But Derya asked if you would mind if she tagged along.

 **Sana** : Of course not! The girls are here for at least another hour so she can meet them, too.

 **Yousef:** We'll be there in fifteen minutes x  


Sana opens the door and is greeted by a grinning Yousef and his lightly smiling little sister. 

"Hi!", Sana says with a big smile and opens the door more widely. 

She is really happy that Derya decided to come here. It's really important to Sana that she gets along well with Yousef's family and she knows how important his sister is to him. Also, Derya is not much younger than Sana so being friends with her would be a lot of fun. 

"Hi.", Yousef says and lets his sister go in before he does, while not taking his eyes off of Sana. 

"Hey.", Derya says kind of quietly and looks unsure of what to do. 

Sana smiles at her. "Derya, I'm happy that you decided to come, too.", then she looks towards the living room, "My friends are also here. I'm sure you'll like them!"

Derya was really unsure of coming here. She is a very loud and open person as soon as she gets to know people and feels comfortable with them but getting to know people is kind of hard for her. That Sana is so welcoming and that she seems so happy to see Derya, makes her relax a little. 

"Hey, why are you happier about my sister being here than about me coming here?", Yousef complains in a joking tone, still standing at the door. 

Sana rolls her eyes at him, not being able to hide her smile and pulls him inside by his hand. She closes the door with her other hand and turns to her boyfriend.

"You're not even here to see me and your sister is way cooler than you!", Sana says and presses her lips together to not smile too much. She can't help herself when she's around him.

Derya observes how her big brother looks at Sana as if she is the only important thing in the world and feels like she's intruding. They're not even doing anything, just looking at each other smilingly, but Derya still feels like she's interrupting something. 

"Is that Yousef?", Sana hears Elias shouting from the living room where he had joined Sana and her friends. 

"Yes!", Sana calls back and leads the way to the living room. 

Her friends are sprawled out all over the room. Noora and Eva are on the couch. Vilde sits on the floor, leaning on the couch and Chris is also sitting on the floor but across from Elias. Those two are playing some kind of game. As soon as the girls started coming around the Bakkoush house more and more Elias and Chris became good friends really quickly which makes Sana overly happy.

"Girls, ...", Sana says once she enters the room alongside Yousef and his sister. The girls all turn to her and Sana can see that they immediately look at Derya. "This is Derya. She's Yousef's sister."

Derya is greeted by various Hi or Heys and answers with a Hello of her own. Everyone in this room is looking at her with a smile on their faces.

Sitting down next to her brother, Derya looks around the room. All the people in this room are so pretty that she starts feeling intimidated. Well, she doesn't get the chance to think much about it when Sana starts introducing her friends to Derya.

"This is Noora .. Eva .. Vilde .. and Chris.", Sana says pointing at each of them individually. "And you know Elias."

"How are you doing?", Elias asks Derya, sounding genuinely interested.

"Good. And you?"

"Great. Except, you know, my sister stealing my best friend.", Elias answer laughingly but narrows his eyes at Yousef and then Sana, who are sitting on different sides of the room but can't take their eyes off of each other.

Derya laughs at that and watches how that makes the lovebirds snap out of their little bubble. The four other girls in the room start laughing, as well, but Sana shakes her head.

"I'm not stealing anyone. You need not settle that with Yousef.", Sana just shrugs, looking at her older brother. 

"Hey!", Yousef exclaims. "Way to throw me under the bus.", he playfully glares at Sana.

Derya hears one of the girls make a gagging noise and turns to the girl named Chris. 

"Could you be more disgustingly cute? Stop!", she complains but it's obvious that she's just joking. 

In fact, Derya can see that everyone in this room likes Sana and Yousef together. They all look at them somewhat adoringly and she gets it. Her brother and Sana are really cute together. She might envy them a bit.

"Okay.", Elias says and stands up. He walks over to Yousef and holds his hand out to him to pull him up. "Before something happens that I don't want to see..", he shoots a look to Chris, "... I think we should go now and leave the girls to do whatever they had in mind to do."

"We have to talk about our plans to rob a bank.", Chris says.

"And how to keep our gang a secret.", Eva adds.

"Chris' presidential campaign for later has to be planned, too.", Sana says.

Vilde and Noora look at each other and say: "Well, we just wanted to bake a chocolate cake but we can do that while doing the other stuff."

Elias raises his eyebrows and laughs. He turns his head towards Yousef and says: "And I thought my friends are weird."

"Have fun!", Yousef says, walking out of the room and sending his sister a look. 

Derya just smiles at him. She feels like this afternoon won't be too bad. Sana's friends seem like a lot of fun. 

"Oh, I want some of the cake if you actually bake it.", Elias calls, stopping at the living room door.

Yousef rolls his eyes. "Elias.."

"Pleeease.", Elias adds and then looks at Yousef as if to say 'Happy?'.

Then they really leave. That leaves Derya with only one person in the room she knows and she is not even that close to Sana, yet.

Vilde is the first one to say something to Derya. She leans a little forward and with a genuine smile compliments Derya. "You're so pretty!"

Since Derya didn't expect that to be what she would say, she is taken aback. She opens her mouth once and closes it again because she is not sure what do say. 

Then she decides to just say: "Thank you."

Then, Sana seems to remember something suddenly and she turns to Derya excitedly.  
"You choose which school to go to, right?"

Derya nods: "Yeah, I had to a week ago."

"Aaaand?", Sana asks Derya with such an interested look that she can't hide the smile creeping onto her face.

"I'll be going to Nissen next semester!"

To that new information Sana almost cheers. She starts grinning at Derya and looks really happy.

It's not only Sana, though. Her friends start getting excited too even though they don't really know Derya.

"I'm so happy for you. And you'll have us as familiar faces there!", Sana exclaims.

"Nissen is really great. You'll love it!", Chris says.

"Plus we have very cute guys!", Eva says with a grin, probably thinking of Jonas.

Hearing that, Sana leans over to Derya and whispers to her, that only she can hear it: "The only thing that's better about Bakka ... they have the cuter guys, honestly."

**Author's Note:**

> * M'hanncha - moroccan dessert
> 
> * abi - turkish way of saying ‘big brother’


End file.
